


Advantages

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain advantages to dating another hero. Kate and Clint are well aware of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages

One of the advantages of dating another hero was it meant being with someone who understood what a _battle_ was, and what it would do to a person. That was important when it came to waking up at two a.m. covered in sweat from a battle that wouldn't stop replaying. It was also important for having someone who could grit their teeth and bare the nastiness that came with patching up post-battle wounds, and perhaps most important of all, it was important when it came to having a partner who understood what battles did to sex drives.

Kate's not been a hero for as long as Clint, but she gets all three parts of the deal loud and clear. The nightmares she doesn't talk about, and she's grateful that Clint doesn't even try to get her to. She doesn't try to make him talk about his, either. The little sounds she is able to discern sometimes when the former battles are keeping her awake while they haunt his sleep are enough to tell her what he doesn't say.

Pressing him for answers won't undo what's happened to the Scarlet Witch, what's happened to Mockingbird, or what's happened to Captain America.

So Kate doesn't ask.

She also doesn't apologize when she's patching up the wounds, even though he comes back with more blood than she's used to. Kate remembers Cap and Iron Man both lecturing them on how the Young Avengers needed to be careful, lest they get hurt, and sometimes when she is bandaging Clint's wounds, she wonders how Cap or Iron Man could ever say such nonsense with a straight face. None of _her_ team has ever come back from battle as thoroughly fucked up as Clint tends to.

There's no way to be gentle, when he's that messed up. She tries not to hurt him, but sometimes she can't help it. She doesn't apologize, but sometimes he does, when he's patching her up.

Kate hopes he'll stop doing that soon.

Sometimes, though, Clint doesn't need as much patching up, and neither does she. Sometimes they still _do_ need patching up, but they skip that part entirely on the way to the sex.

It's more urgent sex than the kind they have the rest of the time. Both are full of battle-driven hormones, and there are more scratches, tears, and bites than are typical. It's frantic, and born more of need than want.

It could easily give her issues, but although Kate's never told Clint about why she could have issues with their rougher bouts of sex- and has no plans to ever tell him because _it's private dammit, and not part of them_ \- he lets her take the lead. It's almost as though he knows exactly how much to push before laying back and letting her take over.

"I like a girl on top," he says, and any issue Kate could have with their rougher rendezvous is abandoned.

Clint's fingers still leave bruises, but they leave bruises on her hips as they grip either side while she rides him. He leaves bruises, but she leaves her mark on him too, in his swollen lips and and bruised shoulders.

It's rough sex, but it's equally rough sex for them both and that ...that is enough to make it okay for Kate. More than okay, really.

So much more than okay, that it takes her a while to realize that their frantic, post-battle sex had resulted in a casualty she hadn't intended.

Clint sits up and dangles the broken arrow that only hadn't hurt either one of them out of pure chance. "Trying to booby-trap the bed, girly-girl?"

"And waste my prized, custom made arrows on you?"

Clint snorts and tosses the remains of the arrow in the trash can beside the bed. "Need to be more careful next time."

Kate doesn't correct him. They both know it isn't true, anyway.


End file.
